


Under the Table

by Ivyfics (ivyfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, CEO!Kuroo, M/M, Secretary!Tsukki, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: One thing would be to reveal that they are having an affair, sweet overtime, and late nights at the office bringing them together.It’s an entirely different story to spin if the president of the company is found to be throat fucking his secretary in the middle of an investors’ call
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week, kagsivity's fic archive





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeps. Smutty fic for krtski day.

He should have known something was up. 

Kei is not one to sit idly by when a call like this comes up. 

Committed to his work, his competency wouldn’t allow anything less than him, focused, sitting across Tetsurou’s desk. Listening to voices and projections, taking notes for a report later on. A personal report, for Tetsurou’s eyes only, full of insight and connections. Strategies and predictions. It’s what makes Kei so efficient, so valuable as Tetsurou’s secretary. 

Halfway through the call, while the investors droned on, Kei sent him a long look. A placid one, subdued. He then sunk down to the floor, crawled under Tetsurou’s desk, and started sucking him off. 

It’s the time and place that is a shock. He and Kei, they’re together, and they are not. They fuck and they work, and Tetsurou is sure he’s going to marry him someday, but they’re not officially anything other than boss and secretary. 

He’s been trying to control his fidgeting since the moment Kei’s hands ran down his thighs and opened the zipper of his slacks to mouth at his dick. 

Tetsurou’s fingers dig into Kei’s scalp, trying to hang on to something, anything, and not moan out the filthiest, most guttural sound that has ever been borne from his soul. He’s already hanging on with all he’s got. The muscles of his abdomen spasm and contract, the motion being the only thing keeping him from gripping Kei’s head tight, throat-fucking him, and giving the board members and investors a pay-per-view they did not sign up for. 

Kei hums, just slightly, around Tetsurou’s cock. It does Tetsurou in, his eyes squinting and a barely audible growl slipping out. He recovers quickly, clearing his throat and pulling Kei back from his hair. He looks to the screen, pretending there’s not a hot mouth around his dick. 

On the screen, Kenma’s nose wrinkles and Tetsurou freezes. He can’t flinch. 

He holds Kei back as much as he can. He’s only human, so every other sentence he loosens his grip and lets Kei take him deeper before pulling him back with his grip. It’s the best kind of torture, a risky game he can’t quit. 

One thing would be to reveal that they are having an affair, sweet overtime, and late nights at the office bringing them together. It’s an entirely different story to spin if the president of the company is found to be throat fucking his secretary in the middle of an investors’ call. 

He wishes he could. Splay his thighs like a king upon his throne and show them exactly how Kei laves on his cock, how he takes it deep and craves it like rapture. Yank him up by his golden locks and show off how he moans and pants when Tetsurou has him on his desk those nights they stay after midnight. They’ve fucked on every piece of furniture in Tetsurou’s office, he’s had prim and proper Kei slobbering and wet against the glass for any fortunate soul to see. 

Tetsurou wants to show him off. 

Pull him up and seat him on his lap, show then how desperate Kei gets when he wants Tetsurou to stop playing and to fuck him with abandon. His daydream lulls his careful control and Kei moans his dissatisfaction, a breaking sound he’d be able to recognize even through a call. Masking his panic, he gags Kei the fastest way he has. Tetsurou pulls Kei until his nose is pressed against the zipper of his slacks and holds him there to quiet. Kei chuckles at action, vibrations making Tetsurou sure they’re going to get caught and he’s going to have to explain that his right-hand man is currently deep throating him in the middle of the workday.

Someone asks him a question and Tetusoru answers hot garbage. It’s unbearable, to have to think of numbers and stocks and all those meaningless things when compared to Kei’s cute attempt to bob his head against Tetsurou’s firm grasp on the back of his head. 

They make it through the end of the call through sheer force of will and Tetsurou’s pleas to a higher power. Oddly, Kenma is the last one on call. He waits until everyone is gone and gives Tetsurou a fulminating look before disconnecting. “You’re disgusting.”

The screen goes to black, as does Tetsurou’s dignity. His sanity too, because he finally has the leeway of scooting back and looking at Kei’s face directly. He’s a mess. His mouth is red, as are his cheeks. His eyes are watery, gorgeous citrine looking back at him in a fever. 

There is not enough willpower in him to not mess him up more, to not yank him back until the head of his cock is hitting the back of Kei’s throat, willing hot tears to roll down his cheeks as he fights to stay perfectly where he is being kept.

Polished and immaculate Kei, who is known for his no-nonsense attitude, for his cutthroat demeanor, moaning and begging for his boss’ cum, crying to choke on his dick. His ironed slacks are a mess, his shirt open at the collar. Kei’s tie is missing, and Teturou entertains the idea of finding it to bind his wrists. To have him completely at his mercy, uncaring of how might walk in on their debauchery in his office. Parading a half-naked Kei around on his knees, happy and obedient, the tie knotted crassly around his neck as a leash. 

The thought ignites Tetsurou from the inside. Fills his gut with fire that travels to his hardness and makes his dick twitch on Kei’s tongue. He roughens the pace. Kei cheers him on with moans and hums, delighted. Kei’s hand comes up to tap his thigh twice and Tetsurou releases him, giving him room. Kei pulls off enough to breathe properly. He licks the wet off his lips. “You have a meeting. Cum,” he says, and opens his mouth in offering, looking up. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Wild, Tetsurou stands to get a better angle. Gripping Kei’s hair with both hands, he fucks Kei’s face until he’s coming on his tongue and down his throat with a stifled moan. Kei swallows him down, pulling off to breathe and cleaning him up before leaning back on his shins, all done. 

Tetsurou’s knees give out, falling back into his seat. He sighs, exhausted, leaning his head back on his chair and running his fingers through his hair. He’s a mess inside out, sticky all over. 

Kei rests against his thigh, clearing his throat and trying to compose himself. Tetsurou runs a hand through Kei’s hair to smooth it down into something less of a just-fucked tousle. Kei hums into the gesture. His eyes close, taking deep controlled breaths to keep himself in check. When he opens them again, the storm has calmed. It’s Kei, relaxed, looking at Tetsurou with affection. 

Tetusoru laughs to himself. Pulling out his handkerchief, he offers it to Kei wordlessly. Yeah, Tetsurou is so in love with him, it’s not even funny. They need to come clean with this before someone beats them to it if they’re going to be fucking in the office. Try to get ahead of rumors. 

He helps Kei up gently, urging him to sit on his desk while massaging his knees to ease the strain. Tetsurou makes a mental note to schedule a private consult with the jewelers, watching Kei’s hands smooth down wrinkles and magic up his tie to redress himself in proper attire. 

There’s a knock at his door, tentative. 

Kei turns to look at the door, then back at Tetsurou. Wordlessly, he smooths Tetsuoru’s hair in a mirrored gesture. He whispers into Tetsurou’s mouth, “Be right back.” 

Kei leaves through the door that leads to the connected conference room without saying a word, careful. The door clicks behind him without a sound. 

Tetsurou follows him with his eyes until he disappears. Zips up his pants and straightens himself. 

Another knock. “Excuse me, sir. I need your signature on a couple of documents.” 

He takes one deep steadying break before standing to unlock his office door. “Come on in.”

Fukunaga gives him an apologetic smile.“I hope I’m not interrupting the call, but these needed to be sent out yesterday.”

“No problem, you’re just in time.”

Kuroo sits at his desk, willing himself not to think about his lover, and focuses on reading over the stack of papers that need his attention. 

Kei knocks lightly on the open door, coming through his office door looking nothing like he spent the last forty minutes on his knees. He’s glowing, the picture of decorum and decency. 

Fukunaga nods in his direction. “Tsukishima.”

“Fukunaga.” Kei is back to his secretary role, not a hair out of place. “President Kuroo,” Kei nods. “You have a private lunch with Shiratorizawa’s VP in an hour and a follow up with the R&D committee at 5. The car will be here in twenty. ”

Tetusurou smiles, all teeth. There’s a light rasp to Kei’s voice. “Thank you, secretary Tsukishima. Will you be joining us for lunch?”

“No,” Kei gives him a perfectly bland smile in return, “I already ate. If you’ll excuse me.”

Tetsurou watches him walk away, posture perfect. He reads and signs Fukunaga’s documents, makes a phone call, and sends two emails before the car arrives to pick him up. Thirty minutes later, he’s in the town car, windows tinted and his briefcase is on the seat next to him. 

When he gets confirmation of the delivery he requested, he sends a message to his secretary. 

_ Cum is not an appropriate meal. Eat.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)   
>  [ My Carrd](https://ivyfics.carrd.co)


End file.
